Astral Plane
The collective consciousness of all the minds within an universe. Foundation Emotional Spectrum The matter of the Astral Plane. It is made up of the basic emotions. Where these emotions deviate are where the landscapes can be found. It is the air of the dream plane. * Empaths connects to the emotional spectrum. Dream Plane The landscape on which all places rest. The mental energy of the previously living, and future dead. The Dream Plane is the air. It is automatically traveled to while dreaming. This is where access to the otherworlds of Land of the Fae can be found. Daydreams Daytime in the astral plane. Daydreams is the portion of the Astral Plane that connects with the Holy Planes. It is where one enters during a dream. Waking Nightmare Nighttime in the astral plane. Waking Nightmare connects to The Infinite Abyss. Components Mindscapes An individual's part of the astral plane, the buildings. They are labyrinths but all contain: # Conscious: Surface Thoughts & Noticed Details (Front Yard), Safe Place (their bedroom), Tastes & Opinions (furniture, art), # Memories: Childhood Memories, Secrets (bedrooms, closets, bathrooms, kitchen, ), Repressed (pipes, wires), # Imagination: Fears (their section of Waking Nightmare) & Hopes (their section of Daydreams) (hallways with deadend rooms and hidden staircases), Beliefs (basement, foundation) # Subconscious: Habits, Languages, Learned Skills, Knowledge (basement) # Unconscious: Physical Processes (food, cleaning supplies, toilet paper, necessities), and Natural Talents (collections, architecture). * Mindscapes of the Insane typically resemble something much more the Infinite Abyss or Holy Planes. Sand Boards The water of the astral plane. Simply being in these places puts you on the shore. The "members" are on an island in the water. The portion of an astral plane tentatively created around a location. (see also: Emotionally-Scarred Lands and Limbo Hauntings). They form around schools, or businesses, where a group of people are thinking about the same "end goal." These sand boards can grow to form permanent landscapes within the Astral Plane, where the "dedicated thoughts rest." Pack Space They lie somewhere along the borders of the Land of the Fae. They are wild, untamed wilderness, for which the pack members are the apex predator. The mindscapes that a werewolf pack has between them. Hive Scapes Large towns and fortresses, massive cities, futuristic in design. They are for races and species which naturally share a single mind - ants, bees, wasps, termites, etc. Phenomena Bridges Telepathic links do not create a "pack" space, but pull the participants into their own mindscape. A permanent link will create a door with a bridge between all participating Mindscapes. Any party can open it, even if one is not a telepath. Links between two or more telepaths (see also: Twin Telepathy and Hive Minds, will create a door Natural Disasters : see also: Emotionally-Scarred Lands Hierarchy Below * They are limited to a single universe. * They technically exist within a multiverse. * The Astral Plane overlays all realities within a single universe. Because of this an Astral Plane is timeless. Equal * The Land of the Dead (Judgement) is one border. * The Land of Legends (Worth/Reincarnation) is on the opposite. Above * The Astral Plane is overlayed by the Holy Planes, Land of the Fae, and The Infinite Abyss. Trivia * Extrasensory Perception functions through the astral plane. * Telepathy is essentially the ability to freely travel through the dreamscape, the more powerful the telepath the more types of landscapes the can traverse. * Telepaths are incapable of moving to the Land of the Fae, the Holy Planes, or The Infinite Abyss because they do not carry their physical bodies with them and Fae maintain their physical form within the Astral Plane, which is why they have no problems there. Category:Astral Plane Category:Cosmology Category:Realms, Dimensions, and Planes